Soup
by Truepoint Wolfhowl
Summary: Sasuke and Otter disagree on soup


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Shirley Temple songs.

Song Name: Animal Crackers in my Soup

Soup

Dinner time at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke was in the kitchen, finishing up the soup he had prepared for dinner. Naruto and Otter are sitting at the table, ready to eat soup. "Alphabet, alphabet, alphabet soup." Otter chimed. Oh he loved alphabet soup. Sasuke had Siad they were having soup for dinner and all he could think about was to dig into his precious food. Second only to ramen though.

My mother said:  
"My little pet,  
you oughta learn the  
al-pha-bet.  
So in my soup  
I used to get,  
all the letters  
of the  
al-ph-bet.

I learned them all  
from A to Z,

Otter's cute little face lights up when Sasuke set a pot on the table then filled a bowl with the soup and sprinkled something in it and set in front of him. Otter picks up his spoon, ready to dig into his favorite soup when he stops. He scrunches up his nose as he scrutinize his soup.

and now my mother's  
giving me,

He went through the list of what he knew about alphabet soup. "Broth? check. Noddles? check. Little square meat chicken thingys? check. Bread thingys? alphabets don't have bread thingys." Otter's little eyes turned into slits. He took a deep breath and wailed "These bread thingys ate my alphabets!" Sasuke and Naruto winced at his loud little voice. "It's chicken soup and those are animal crackers." Sasuke said.

Animal crackers in my soup  
monkies and rabbits loop the loop,  
Gosh, oh gee, but I have fun,  
swallowin' animals one by one.

Otter crossed his arms over his little chest and glared at Sasuke. "It ain't alphabets teme!" He screeched.

In every bowl of soup I see,  
lions and tigers watching me,

"Eat the soup." Sasuke said in his emotionless tone. Otter simply gave Sasuke the glare that said make me. Naruto watched Sasuke's mouth turn into a smirk then take Otter's spoon, dip it in the soup, making sure to get a cracker, poke Otter's side and shoved the spoon in his open mouth. Otter's eyes went wide for a split second then narrowed into slits. Naruto saw his little chest expand.

I made 'em jump right thru a hoop,  
those animal crackers in my soup

He watched as Sasuke's smirk disappeared when the soup from Otter's mouth decorated his face.

When I get hold  
of the 'Big bad wolf'I just push him under to drown.

Sasuke took a napkin and wiped the mess away then leaned in so his face was close to Otter's. "Eat the soup." He growled. Otter looked at Sasuke then the soup. He repeated the action one more time then licked his lips. Sasuke saw the action and smirked, thinking he won this battle. Naruto busted out laughing when he saw Otter grab Sasuke's hair and dunk his face in the bowl of soup.

Than I bite him  
in a million bits  
and I gobble him right down.

Sasuke glared at the smirking little chibi with a face full of soup.

He tied Otter to the chair with chakra rope, took the bowl and filled it with soup and crackers. He tried to feed another spoon of soup to Otter but Otter clamped his mouth shut. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke tried jokes and funny faces to get Otter to open his mouth but they didn't work. Sasuke thought for a minute then smirked. "Otter, if you don't open your mouth, I'll tickle you." Otter opened his mouth to protest and found Sasuke's fingers in it instead. Sasuke's smirk grew but turned into a loud yelp as Otter clamped down on them. Naruto can't help but hold his sides in laughter as he rolled on the floor from watching the two.

When they're inside me  
where its dark,  
I walk around like Noah's ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
with animal crackers in my soup

After Naruto finished his fit of laughter, he peeked over the table. Sasuke was shaking his hand as he glared at the imp and Otter was laughing with glee as he spate out. "Stupid soup with no alphabets. stupid teme's finger tasted better." Naruto decided to help. He got Sasuke to untie the chakra rope, refreshed Otter's bowl and calmly sat in his chair. He sprinkled the animal crackers in his soup and started eating. Otter watched him smile as he ate his soup, playing with the cracker and popping them in his mouth one by one. He saw Otter reach for the dish of crackers but he snatched it away, pretending not to see the pout that formed on his cute face. All this time, Sasuke watched in silent awe at the way Naruto handled the situation. He watched Naruto pretend to bump the dish of crackers in reach of Otter's hands. He saw Otter snatch the dish and sprinkle the crackers on his soup and do what Naruto was doing, noting that the soup was disappearing. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Dobe." He whispered under his breath. Naruto heard it and smiled. He knew by the way Sasuke said his nickname that he had done something that Sasuke couldn't do, thanks to the very same way that Iruka-sensei had done when he was smaller to get him to eat vegetables but he won't tell that to Sasuke.


End file.
